blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood In Roses Wiki
Blood in roses wiki is the encyclopedia entirely dedicated to Blood in roses+. : Before going deeper into the details , it is convenient to remind to this page is redacted by fans for fans to fans. We solemnly swear we're up to good and do good with this page. All contents featured on this page are used under the Fair use as qualified by the American legislation in matter of copyrights. None of the co-editors behind that page are affiliated with NTT Solmare. : : Our actual affiliations: Wizardess heart wikia : : : : : : : : : About the game Blood in Roses+ is a Japanese otome , one among the Shall we date? dating sim games developed by NTT Solmare. It was first released on 20 April 2015. Blood in Roses+ follows a route in which you are the heroine and can choose which character to develop a romance with. The "+" indicates the application is free but contains premium stuff for the collectors. Since 2015 , the game has known few revamp for updating the look of the application and for a more convenient use of the application on smartphone. This game is oriented to a +12 years old audience and contains occasional nudity. Bloodinroses2.png Bloodinroses season 1 main page.jpg Maindpage3.png Mainpage1.png Mainpage4.png Mainpage5.png Season 2 announcement.png Bloodinrosesad.jpg The application is available on: * Googleplay , you must have an android version 4.0.3 at least. * Applestore , for all products of Apple working with iOS 7.0 at least * Facebook , the regular game store and through the gameroom This otome can also be played through browser but in this configuration, you won't be able to gain free coins through the Tapjoy system or buy coins. Official links for the application: 001-facebook.png|link=https://www.facebook.com/BloodinRoses.NTTSolmare/ 003-instagram.png|link=https://www.instagram.com/shallwedateapps/ 002-twitter.png|link=https://twitter.com/ShallWeDate_BnR For a technical note about the existing versions and the variations of the games , you can check this section and this article. ::::::: :::::::: Gameplay: :::::::: Blood in Roses+ contains illustrations of characters, backgrounds, and other avatar items born from the imagination of Solmare's creative team. If the style associated to this game is at first rather dark , Gothic oriented , the evolution of the application and of the audience as well has permitted to include different styles that can be be easily summed up as not ordinary. To have a better look yourself , go check the different jewels collection and special dates that have occurred by the past once you finish consulting this section. Among the large world of otome , Blood in roses is part of the few ones incorporating music and showing the selected heroine's face. Besides this , once you have selected your route this is up to you to choose how you want it knowing there are 3 types of endings: the serenade ending , the toccata ending or the farewell ending. Through the story , you will find checkpoints aka Love challenges that require a specific avatar item or a certain amount of Lady level in order to continue in the story. Depending of the route you have selected , you may have a diary written by your character and you will also collect special pictures after selected a specific item or reaching a certain point. On the parallel of reading , you need to control your resources , you can customize your avatar and show your support on Solmare's page , on otome related pages and here as well. Some of the following sections are quick access to already existing categories on this wiki and are a partial reproduction of the inner game. Avatar items.png|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Avatar_Shop coins.png|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Currency 2 glossary.png|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary make a date - tiny view.png|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Make_A_Date Memories.png|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Memories/CG%27s Miss Rose contest.png|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Miss_Rose_Contest Missions.png|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Missions Resources items.png|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Consumable_items Characters icon.png|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Characters Featured on this wikia 003-value.png|Special logging events|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Log_in_Campaign 001-books.png|Walkthroughs|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Walkthrough_,_a_repertory 004-giftbox.png|We love goodies|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Goodies 005-ghost.png|Gallery of sprites|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Gallery_of_Sprites 002-history.png|Disclamer and on sources|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Disclamer_and_sources Evan announced by Jay.png|Newest Release: Evan Evan announced by Jay.png|NEW CHARACTER RELEASE! Evan|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Evan|linktext=The much anticipated Evan has finally been released in Blood In Roses! Check him out in game, and on our wikia too! Kenneth Dhampir sprite.jpg|POTENTIAL ROUTE?! Kenneth, the missing son.|link=Kenneth|linktext=Once more we've been honoured with a new character appearance, along with a dark backstory... Bridget icon.png|New female love rival? Bridget's competition.|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Matilda?venotify=created|linktext=Finally Blood In Roses+ have graced us with a new female character, with a potential route for Mina of season 2... The building of this wikia is only at its beginning. You can help by letting us know if we have any spelling/grammar mistakes , a walthrough available , avatars for our sections , captures of the previous system and anything that can help in expanding this wiki. Category:Browse